Empty Inside
by Panda-Moo15
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke realise their feelings for each other but soon find themselves on a never-ending rollercoaster ride, one that will only stop once their all dead.
1. Marriage Is

_Xx_ **Empty** **Inside **_xX_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any characters within the storyline.

**Warning: _Yaoi, Uchihacest, Violence & Torture. _If you do not agree with any of the four themes in this story DO NOT READ. I will not look kindly upon any reviews that say about their disagreement on the themes of my story. If I get any reviews like that you can answer to the people who enjoy yaoi as I will stop writing the story immediately thus ruining it for those who WANT to read it.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 1:**

Being married changes everything. It's no longer only you. It's you and the one you love. There's no more running, no more hiding. All your secrets are exposed. Every thought, every feeling is no longer your own. No more chasing, no more childish crushes or shyness. When your married your lain out on a bed, ankles and wrists bound, completely naked, all the thoughts, secrets, loves, and hates lain out in bold black against a shining white piece of paper as you sign away your childhood, your freedom, your personal life and offer it to the one you love and hope he accepts it. Accepts you.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.. Was going for suspense lol. Ok well I hope you enjoyed that and hope you will enjoy the second coming up..**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. **


	2. Should I? Shouldn't I?

_Xx_ **Empty** **Inside **_xX_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any characters within the storyline.

**Warning: _Yaoi, Uchihacest, Violence & Torture. _If you do not agree with any of the four themes in this story DO NOT READ. I will not look kindly upon any reviews that say about their disagreement on the themes of my story. If I get any reviews like that you can answer to the people who enjoy yaoi as I will stop writing the story immediately thus ruining it for those who WANT to read it.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke lay on his bed, half asleep, light barely reaching his eyes. He couldn't sleep. His body wouldn't obey his brain. He was so frustrated he thought he would scream. Of all people why did it have to be _him_! He sighed heavily and rolled over. Staring through the dark at his door he contemplated going to him. He imagined sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing raven hair from the forehead of his beloved. For now though it would only be a fantasy. The boy couldn't summon the courage to voice his forbidden feelings. He just couldn't do it. With another sigh he rolled over onto his back and stared dismally at the ceiling.

Itachi lay in his bed, he had been restless all night and now at one in the morning he considered visiting the one person he could ever love. He tossed and turned constantly in his bed ever since he realised the shameful feelings for the young boy. He knew it was wrong and was almost certain the boy wouldn't return his feelings. Of course he wouldn't. Sixteen was too young. And anyway he'd be too preoccupied with his ninja training for the hidden leaf village. He had his friends and that annoying pink haired girl that has a crush on him. Why would he want an old man like Itachi?

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and covered is face with his hands, willing his body to be glued to the bed to prevent him from venturing into the younger boy's room."Niisan?" The voice whispered as a stream of light lit up Itachi's room. Itachi slowly lifted his hands from his face to see his Otouto silhouetted in the doorway.

"Otouto? What is the matter?" His voice smooth as silk drifted to the boys ears and he sighed, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"I need to talk to you." He replied taking a small step toward the bed. It was Itachi's turn to smile now.

"Come in then Otouto" He said patting the bed beside him. Sasuke walked uncertainly towards Itachi. Maybe he didn't want to tell Itachi after all? What if Itachi doesn't return his feelings? Sasuke hesitated slightly and Itachi looked up surprised.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi waited patiently for an answer but Sasuke just stood still, casting a shadow over Itachi.

"I think.." He started, his voice choking off.

"I think I.."

"Yes Otouto?"

"I think I love you Itachi-kun"

**Ok and again.. please R&R!!**


	3. What to do, what to do?

Xx Empty Inside xX

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any characters within the storyline. I do not own any of Jessica Mauboy's songs either. I wish I did...

**Warning: **_**Yaoi, Uchihacest, Violence & Torture. **_**If you do not agree with any of the four themes in this story DO NOT READ. I will not look kindly upon any reviews that say about their disagreement on the themes of my story. If I get any reviews like that you can answer to the people who enjoy yaoi as I will stop writing the story immediately thus ruining it for those who WANT to read it. **_This chapter is dedicated too __**NoelleisParadise**_**.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Baby?" I called up the stairs. He'd changed so much from how he used to be but he is still a knuckleheaded dimwit ... but I love him. Marriage has changed a lot about us. I can talk to him now without freaking out and he seems a little more mature. Not as bouncy as he used to be... But that's about all that's changed.

"What is it Hinata? I _was_ about to have a shower!" His blonde head appeared from the bathroom door. Still hiding his body from my sight.

"Don't worry Naruto, I _was_ just going to say that there's some Ramen from Itchiraku's (**A/N**sorry if I spelled that wrong) store... If you want some that is." I called back. His face lit up. He came running down the stairs, his towel discarded halfway down.

"Naruto!" I cried staring incredulously at his naked body, a grin plastered on my face.

Some things _never_ change.

**Chapter 3.5**

_**Breathe- Jessica Mauboy **_**(A/N no this is NOT a songfic, just thought I'd put in the lyrics... they help with the story... or you can just listen to the song while reading if you'd like..)**

_How can I, How can I breathe? X2_

_Yeah,_

_I'm breaking down a little,_

_I'm throwing in the towel,_

_But you don't get me off the ground._

_You're saying that it's over _

_And we can't be together_

_But I really need you around._

_Just stay a minute,_

_And don't you let go of me,_

_You take my breath away oh_

_I don't wanna be left on my own like this_

_**Chorus**_

_I'm breathless,_

_Now I can't even breathe_

_I give you all of me but you won't let me breathe,_

_Killing me softly, breathe_

_Without you there's no me so how can I breathe?_

_You're all the air I need so let me breathe._

_How can I, How can I breathe? X2_

_Yeah._

_Was I supposed to know you leaving me alone,_

_You knew that it would end this way_

_I'm lost without your loving _

_I'm missing everything now you so far away._

_Don't waste a minute _

_Just make your way home to me_

_Don't take my breath away_

_Why'd you wanna leave me on my own like this?_

_**Chorus**_

_How can I, How can I breathe? x2_

_I don't wanna be here no more _

_Ever since you walked out the door._

_You took away my heart,_

_You're tearing me apart_

_But you were all I need_

_You're all that I'm living for_

_So I'm waiting for tomorrow_

_Until you come back to me._

_So you can let me breathe._

_I give you all of me let me breathe._

_Killing me softly, breathe_

_Without you there's no me so how can I breathe?_

_You're all the air I need so let me breathe._

_Let me breathe x4 _

Itachi stared at Sasuke, the shock of his Otouto's words evident on his perfect face.

"But Sasuke...?" Itachi looked away.

Could this mean his dream had come true?

Itachi shook his head slightly. Of course not, Sasuke was only voicing the brotherly feelings. The boy had so much going for him and Itachi would only bring him down and prevent him from reaching his full potential.

Itachi moved his eyes slowly to look at the beautiful face in front of him.

"Sasuke?" He paused. Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"Niisan?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi pursed his lips, steadying himself for a devastating or overwhelming answer.

"Uhhh.... Older brother?" Sasuke squinted at Itachi, curiosity filling his face.

"No, no. What you said before that?"

"Oh uh..... I" Sasuke hesitated, unsure of whether he wanted to tell his brother again or not.

"I" Sasuke ran to Itachi and threw himself onto Itachi's lap, arms locked safely around his neck.

"I love you Niisan. I love you a lot" Sasuke's speech was fast and slightly slurred.

A blush crept up Sauske's face and he buried himself in Itachi's scent, pressing himself tightly to his chest.

Itachi hadn't lifted his arms to hug Sasuke back and Sasuke became uneasy.

"Niisan?" Sasuke whispered his eyes wide and innocent as he picked himself off of Itachi's lap.

"I'm sorry" He whispered before turning his back on his love and walking solemnly out of Itachi's room and back to his own.

Flopping onto his back on his bed Sasuke pulled the pillow out from under his head and pressed it to his face, a piercing scream filling the fabric as tears spilled from his eyes.

Itachi sat completely still. There was no doubt in his mind now. Sasuke loved him.

Itachi's heart swelled painfully as he realised Sasuke was no longer in his room. Rising shakily from the bed Itachi stumbled to Sasuke's open door.

Peeking in Itachi found his brother on his side, a pillow covering his face, his chest not moving.

Itachi's eyes widened and he stumbled to Sasuke.

"No!" He hissed, his hand clamped around Sasukes lifeless, limp wrist. Not a trace of a pulse.

"Sasuke! Wake up, please!" Itachi whispered frantically into Sasuke's ear before kissing him gently on the lips.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered but his pulse stayed dead. Itachi placed gentle kisses all voer Sasuke's face, his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth, his nose. Again only getting small responses, a twitch here, a flutter of the eyelids but still no pulse.

Ithachi kissed the spot where Sasuke's heart lay still and unbeating, willing it to beat just once more, before kissing the inside of his wrist, willing for the blood to flow freely through his veins.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried, tears threatening to spell over his cheeks, his voice rough with grief.

"Sasuke, I need you."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered again.

"Niisan." The voice was soft as if it were slowly disappearing. Itachi feared he was already forgetting his beloveds silky soft tone. "Don't leave me."

Itachi closed his eyes.

"Otouto, you shouldn't worry about _me_ leaving _you. You're_ the one leaving _me_!" Itachi answered the memory of the voice.

He felt a little stupid, talking to his head.

"I love you Niisan. Forever" Itachi smiled.

"And I love you Otouto. I wish I could've told you before though."

"But Niisan you just told me." The voice was slowly getting stronger. Itachi increased his grip on Sasuke.

"Ungh!" The voice moaned and Sasuke's eyes flew open.

"Niisan, you're hurting me"

"Otouto, don't be silly" Itachi whispered, his eyes shut tight against the tears.

Under his fingers he felt the muscle tensing.

"Niisan please!"Sasuke cried out making Itachi's eyes open in shock.

"It really hurts!"

Tears were spilling over Sasuke's cheeks, whyw as his brother doing this?

Itachi stared at his brother's straining face, his hand still clamped around Sasuke's wrist, Itachi's knuckles were white with the effort and Sasuke's hand was slowly turning purple.

Relief flooded through Itachi.

"Otouto!" Itachi grinned leaning forward to cup Sasuke's face.

"Never ever do that again." Itachi sighed touching his nose to Sasuke's.

"Promise" Sasuke smiled contentedly.

**I hope this chapter is too your liking _NoelleisParadise_.**

**And again please R&R**

**-Pandabear**


End file.
